¡¡¡Ese no es mi cuerpo!
by Detective Hikaru
Summary: Ahora es el turno de que las desgracias caigan sobre Lenalee y Lavi, y no contaran con el Dios de la suerte de su lado para librarse rápidamente de su "problemita" ú.ù summary frustrado y confusión de parejas *-*
1. Los arrepentimientos de un exorcista

Jeje, de nuevo con otro de mis bizarros fics… n_nUUU XD, nacido de una tarde de ensayo con un violín desmantelado que al ser visto provocó tres paros cardiacos, pues acá está mi segundo fic (Pues aún no me las hallo de tiempo para continuar Quien soy… XD)

Disclaimer: D Gray Man no me pertenece TT-TT Bubuu… si fuera así, lo hubiese llevado a la banca rota

CAPITULO N- 01 "Los arrepentimientos de ser un exorcista"

Hacía dos semanas en Frankfurt del Main, Alemania, se había reportado la existencia de una inocencia, la cual hacia que las personas cambiaran repentinamente dependiendo del género, así, que las mujeres actuaran más masculinas y los hombres más femeninos, Lenalee y Lavi habían ido a trabajar en ello. Pasaron algunos días, no muchos para que la hallaran, en realidad fue sencillo, la ciudad había vuelto a la normalidad, y a la mañana siguiente estaban totalmente dispuestos a regresar a la orden. Claro, todo estaba bajo control, había amanecido, la luz del sol traspasaba la cortina de la habitación donde dormía Lenalee, y al hacer contacto con su rostro, le provocó cierta incomodidad, haciendo que finalmente se despertara, se sentó en el borde de la cama despeinando sus cabellos, abrió perezosamente los ojos, uno de aquellos largos mechones verdes se deslizó por su frente hasta quedar a la vista de sus ojos, llevó su mano derecha a la punta de este y le haló, era verde, giró un poco el rostro para tomar otro tanto más de aquel largo cabello mientras lo dejaba deslizar por entre sus dedos, cerró los ojos de nuevo y se quedó por un instante así… giró hacia adelante con la misma expresión y acto seguido, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, llevo sus manos frente a su rostro, blancas, delgadas y delicadas, dio un brinco para ponerse finalmente de pie y llevarse las manos a la cabeza emitiendo un grito de horror que llegó hasta el último rincón de la hospedería, otro más le siguió desde algún otro lugar de la posada, mientras unos rápidos pasos recorrían el largo corredor muy nerviosos. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, Lavi estaba ahí, entre el marco de la puerta, miraba a la china aún más asustado, sudaba frío y temblaba, por un buen rato permanecieron en la misma posición de asombro, hasta que volvieron al gritar al unísono, mientras Lenalee señalaba a Lavi y Lavi tenía las manos halándose del cabello

-¡¡¡Estoy muerto!!!- Decía la china que ahora había puesto sus manos en su rostro

-¡¡¡Mi cuerpo!!!- Los ojos de Lavi se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas- ¡¡¡Que hace ahí mi cuerpo!!!

-Eh…- Alza los brazos- No estoy muerto- suspira- Que alivio…-Vuelve a mirar impactada a Lavi, luego mira su cuerpo, mira a Lavi, mira sus manos, mira a Lavi, mira su cabello, mira a Lavi y vuelve a gritar- ¡¡¡Que hago en el cuerpo de Lenalee!!!

-¿Lavi?- A punto de llorar, de paso, cierra cuidadosamente la puerta

-No… puede…- Se deja caer en la cama y "Lavi" se tira al suelo para comenzar a llorar- No… no llores Lenalee… no llores- sale de la cama y se acerca a "Lavi" para tomarle del hombro

-¿Qué está pasando?- Levanta la mirada aún con ojos llorosos

-No sé… debió de haber sido por el contacto con la inocencia…- Se aleja un poco y hace un ademán de pensar

-Mi hermano se volverá un manojo de nervios cuando sepa de esto… ¿Qué hacemos?

-_Siempre lo es… _Pues exactamente no tiene que saberlo- Procuraré ahora tratar a Lenalee que está en el cuerpo de Lavi como Lenalee y a Lavi que está en el cuerpo de Lenalee como Lavi O_OUUU. Lenalee le pega un zape en la frente- Au… bueno, está bien, tendremos que esperar hasta llegar a la orden, el único que nos puede ayudar es Komui después de todo, así que hasta que lo veamos y solucionemos esto, guardemos el secreto, entre menos sepan mejor… además, me le podré escapar de los trabajos al panda- Eso último a lo bajito

-Es verdad…- La puerta se abre de nuevo, aún con más fuerza y golpea a Lenalee en la cabeza- Au…- De nuevo con ojos llorosos

-Oh… rayos…- Ahí tras ellos estaba el Bookman- Panda…

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- A los ojos del Bookman, Lenalee lo miraba asustada, mientras que Lavi seguía con las manos en la cabeza llorando del dolor- ¡¡¡Y tú qué haces irrumpiendo en la habitación de la señorita Lena!!!- Le pega en la cabeza a Lenalee

-Ya no quiero más golpes- El llanto se hace más fuerte, Bookman arquea una ceja mientras que Lavi estrella su mano derecha en su frente

-Bueno… lo mejor es que se alisten, entre más rápido partamos mejor- Comenzaba a salir de la habitación

-Lenalee, ya deja de llorar- Murmuraba cerca al cuerpo del pelirrojo

-Como toleras tantos golpes al día Lavi-kun- El Bookman se detiene y se da la vuelta

-¿Lavi-kun?- Lacónico

-¡¡¡NADA!!!- Toma a Lenalee de los hombros y sonríe nervioso- Nada Pan… Bookman, ¡¡¡Lavi no ha dormido muy bien los últimos días!!! Jiji…

-Si… ¬¬UU Solo… no se demoren…- Se va por el corredor de la derecha. Miran hacia la puerta y luego Lenalee la cierra

-¡¡¡Lavi-kun!!!

-Que… yo no he hecho nada- Frunce el ceño y se pone de pie- Nos he encubierto

-¿No sería lo mejor que le dijéramos a Bookman?- Se recuesta en la puerta

-No, ya te dije, Komui solucionará esto en un nada, claro, solo tenemos que pasar por un tren y la orden, tu actúas como yo, yo como tú y luego volvemos a la normalidad… ¡¡¡Imagina si Allen-chan se enterara de esto!!!- Se hala las mejillas preocupada

-¿Eh?- Luego del asombro viene la malicia, suelta una risita y mira con esa perversión de Fan girl a Lavi- ¿Desde cuándo le dices Allen-chan?

-¿Yo?...- Mira a todos lados sonrojado- Naah- Sonríe nervioso- Es la costumbre, tu sabes, Yuu-chan, una que otra vez el chan se cola con Allen, ja… jaja… si…- Lenalee no le quita la mirada- O_O ¿Me dices mejor que alisto por ti?

CONTINUARA…

Lo dejé cortito, creo yo n_nUUU, aseguraré agregar más cosas para el próximo capítulo, claro, haré que las cosas para Lenalee y Lavi empeoren, *¬* siempre soñé con travestir a Lavi, ya he visto uno donde se le hace a Allen y muchos donde le pasa a Kanda, disculpen si es un tanto confuso todo eso de no saber si es Lenalee o Lavi o pensar que el Lavi cuando es Lenalee o Lenalee cuando es Lavi, y el ella o el… bueno en fin… hasta yo me confundí pasando eso O_O. Espero que guste, como siempre el miedo a la aceptación ._. Recibido dudas, sugerencia, comida bomba, amenazas y… ¡¡¡más ideas para travestir a Lavi!!! nwn


	2. ¿¡Dónde está Komui?

Yay perdón por tardarme n_nUUUUU, casi un mes... es que mi computador fue formateado y duré cuatro semanas sin el, aún no puedo actualizar

Quien soy porque lo que tenía está muerto por el office que no ha querido instalar... n_nUUU, pero bueno, aún con vagos recuerdos de lo

que escribí la vez pasada, dejaré la continuación...

Disclaimer: D Gray Man no me pertenece... ¬¬ o de lo contrario sería millonaria

Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene a un personaje que ha perdido el juicio. Nos reservaremos su nombre por propia petición de Lavi

Lavi: ¬¬...

Hikaru: n_n En ningún momento he dicho que tu eres el energúmeno suelto

CAPITULO N- 02 "¿¡Dónde está Komui!?"

Si, desde ese momento, Lavi tendría que actuar como Lenalee y Lenalee como Lavi, tenían buenas razones para hacerlo después de todo, la primera... el: "¡¡¡¿Qué diría el Moyashi-chan de Lavi?!!!" la segunda el escándalo general que se armaría en la orden, sin contar las burlas a las que el pelirrojo sería sometido, no digo que Lenalee... después de todo, hacer eso sería un suicidio, sobre todo si se hablaba de Komui. Ahora habían llegado a la Orden, corrían como desesperados, pisoteando a su paso al que se atravesara, claro, y esperando el no toparse con algún bien conocido peliblanco, o en dado caso, pisotear a cierto kendoka y... que el cuerpo de Lenalee pudiese terminar masacrado por culpa de un: "Yuu-chan" cortesía de Lavi

-Ya casi llegamos...-Le brillan los ojitos a Lenalee

-No entiendo como- Se tropieza con "sus" "propios" pies para luego levantarse de golpe y seguir a su cuerpo- Corres con estos malditos zapatos...-Lleno de venditas y rasguños- Pero te admiro

-Son tacones n_n- Admitía con una ensanchada sonrisa, mientras ahora le daban un sutíl golpe a la puerta del despacho abriéndola bruscamente

y llamando la atención de los presentes- ¡¡¡Hermano!!!

-¡¡¡Komui-san!!!- Ambos quedan congelados al ver la mirada extrañada de Allen y la de molestia por parte de Kanda quienes se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio del supervisor, el cual tampoco omitía un tanto de horror ante la anterior actuación de la casi demente pareja

-Kanda...-Musitó la China bajando los hombros

-Moyashi...-A punto de volverse loco

-¡¡¡Lenaleeeeeeeeeeee!!!- Corre bruscamente el escritorio casi aplastando a Allen y Kanda para luego saltar a abrazarse de la cintura de su "Hermanita"- ¡¡¡Te he extrañado tanto!!!

-Komui-san...- Decía el "pelirrojo" ante el casual contacto de Komui mientras tenía un tic en su ceja derecha

-¡¡¡Hermano!!!... digo... ¡¡¡Komui-san!!!- Tratando de separarlo de Lavi- Necesitamos hablar contigo- Al fin separándolo

-Hola chicos n_n- El albino había dejado su sorpresa para adornar el despacho con una de sus bellas sonrisas

- *¬* Que mono- Lavi había dejado el mundo real

-Ah...- Se aleja lentamente de ambos- ¡¡¡A buena hora!!! parten en 5 minutos a Rivne

-La misión nos ha salvado- Decía a lo bajito Lenalee

-Con Kanda y Allen- Parecía muy emocionado el supervisor

-¡¡¡Que!!!- El pelirrojo y la china no parecían muy felices... ni muy cuerdos

-Ko... Komui... eh... Hermano- Con una sonrisita nerviosa acercándose al supervisor- necesitamos...

-Supervisor...-Reever salía tras el hombro del cuerpo de Lenalee con tono de ultratumba, piel pálida y unos monumentales ojeras- Los papeles...

-Muy tarde, Komui había huido... de nuevo, ahora se veía a un muy frustrado Reever salir cabizbajo de la oficina

-¡¡¡Reunión!!!- Hala a Lenalee hacia un lado prudente de sus compañeros para hablar en un murmullo...- ¡¡¡Que hacemos!!!- Se sienta en posición fetal para comenzar a tambalearse como un niño traumado

-Ah... La... La...- Gira un poco la cabeza para ver como Kanda y Allen miraban más que asustados la escenita de quien creían era "Lenalee"-Le... lenalee-chan...- Le hala del brazo y se acerca a su oído- Lavi-kun, tenemos que idear algo...- Muy bajito, de esta manera, el mayor se pone

de pie

-Nos vamos a una misión, nos vamos con ELLOS y Komui ha huido a otro país... si... hay alguna salida- Ya estaba sintiendo los efectos de la presión

-Tal vez antes de partir nos topemos con mi hermano y no nos envíe...- Sonríe confiada

-Así es...- Silencio total- ¡¡¡Estamos jodidos!!!- Cae de rodillas con las manos en la cara y comienza a llorar

-No de nuevo- Gira las pupilas, ya se estaba desesperando con el comportamiento de Lavi

-Lenalee...- Acercándose al dúo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Tsk... niña escandalosa... siempre llorando por todo... dime, esta vez quien se murió ¿Una mosca o el supervisor?- Evidente tono de sarcasmo

-Kanda...- La china en el, ya conocido cuerpo del pelirrojo se daba la vuelta muy cabreada mientras le rodeaba un aura entre rojo y negro, mientras una venita le saltaba en la frente- Omae...

-Lavi...- Parpadea extrañado- ¿Estás bien?

-_¿Kanda? será que el conejo ya entendió... ¬¬ por más que me duela, es imposible que haya entendido... pero... entonces_ – Kanda ya estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones

-Ah...- El aura se disipa se da la vuelta y le sonríe nerviosa al peliblanco- No pasa nada, jejeje, es que Lenalee ha tenido horribles pesadillas estos días...

-¿En verdad?- Se arrodilla al lado del cuerpo de la china que parecía no salir del trance- Vamos Lenalee, todo estará bien- Pone su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho y le sonríe

-Snifff...- Mira al albino con ojos llorosos- ¡¡¡Eres tan mono Moyashi-chan!!!-Lo abraza al punto de casi asfixiarlo

-Lena... Lenalee- Con voz ronca y seca, su piel estaba cambiando de un insalubre morado a un azul moribundo

-¡¡¡Lavi-kun!!!- Kanda arquea una ceja, la china recurre a toser compulsivamente- Mi garganta... que tos- Tose de nuevo mientras Lavi suelta a un casi muerto Allen

-Bueno...- Se pone de pies- Ustedes tres... tenemos que ir al arca- Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta

-Verdad- El peliblanco dirige la mirada a Lavi... cuerpo de Lenalee... me sigo confundiendo n_nUUU- Aunque si no te sientes bien... lo mejor sería que fueras a hablar con Komui-san...

-Komui...- El pelirrojo comenzaba a reaccionar- ¡¡¡Eso es!!!- Se pone de pie de golpe

-No te ves nada enferma- Siempre tan tajante decía Kanda a punto de llegar a la puerta

-o_o ¡¡¡Mi cabeza!!!- Fije desmayarse sobre los brazos del moyashi

-En verdad no te ves nada bien- Decía un preocupado e inocente albino chibi, que ahora dirigía a Kanda una mirada de pupilas llorosas, suplicantes, el rostro de un cachorro huérfano (Kanda: Ya deja de minimizarme con ese maldito moyashi) (N/A: Te mato si le vuelves a decir así frente a mi ¬¬)- No puedes obligarla a ir así

-Tsk... está bien- de mala gana- Llévala a la enfermería, anda conejo, vamos adelante

-Eh...- Lenalee mira nerviosa su aparentemente inconsciente cuerpo, Lavi abre un ojo disimuladamente dándole a entender que no tiene ni idea de que hacer- Yo me ofrezco a llevar a Lenalee-chan a la enfermería n_n

-Hagan lo que quieran, me canse de esperar- La puerta se abre bruscamente antes de que Kanda contacte con la perilla, y le golpe en toda la cara- Mataré al que la haya abierto...

-Ustedes cuatro- Reever se veía más lúcido que hacia algunos segundos- ¿Cuándo tienen pensado partir?

-Reever-san... Lenalee no se siente muy bien- Y acá de nuevo nuestro crédulo Allen-chan cargando a "Lenalee"

-Que más da- La trasnochado lo puso de mal humor jefe de escuadrón n_n- Llévala a la enfermería, Lavi, Kanda, vengan, ustedes se adelantarán- A punto de comenzar a irse

-¡¡¡Que!!!- Lenalee no estaba en su día

-Sin quejas- Parece que en verdad la falta de café vuelve a los de la sección científica zombies

-Pe... pero... Reever-san...

-Anda Lavi, no te preocupes por Lenalee, ella estará bien, cuando la deje en la enfermería, los alcanzaré- Acomodando en brazos a la China

-_ Mal... Ese Lavi... se escapa de esta y me deja sola a mi..._ - Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta- Gracias Allen-kun, espero que mejore pronto...- Fulmina con la mirada a Lavi y sale del despacho junto con Kanda y Reever, luego, el menor se retira a la enfermería

-¡¡¡Pulpo!!!- Verdad, Komui tenía radares

-Ko... Komui-san...- Se da la vuelta algo asustado- No... no es lo que piensa... verá... Lenalee, la llevo a...

-_ Este tipo no me puede dejar en paz, estoy cómodo y feliz a costa de Lenalee y tiene que explícitamente venir a arruinarme el momento_ – Lavi fruncía el ceño mientras fingía seguir inconsciente- _Debe estar molesta..._

-¡¡¡No hay excusas!!!-Saca una cajita negra con un gran botón rojo

-¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra maldito orate!!!- Ahora Komui había bajado los brazos ante la frasecita de su "hermana"- Digo...-Mira con el rabillo del ojo la carita de WTF que tenía Allen- _Es taaaaaannnnn kawaiiiiiii _-Nosebleed- Ejem... ya... ya me siento mejor...- Sonrisa nerviosa mientras Allen bajaba cuidadosamente el cuerpo- _Lo que hago por esa maldita cara de Uke_ -Abre desmesuradamente los ojos- _Oh seguro Lavi, ¿Olvidaste quién está dentro del cuerpo de una chica?_ Da como igual- Se cruza de brazos

-Ah... n_n Bueno, entonces lo mejor es que vayan a la misión muchachos...- Tira la cajita hacia un lado, el botón se espicha solo contra una pared y esa misma sale volando en pedazos, un gran escombro de concreto se lleva a Komui de largo

-Este hombre es un idiota...- A lo bajito para luego darse la vuelta con una gran sonrisa- Bueno Moyashi, vamos al arca...-Mira como un pedazo de pared le cae en la cabeza al albino y lo deja K.O- ¡¡¡Moyashiiiiiiiiiii!!!-Se arrodilla con mucha preocupación- Cabrón de Komui ¬¬ ;-; Lo ha noqueado...

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor Lenalee- De nuevo tras el hombro con el tonito aterrador

-Ree... Reever-san...-Se gira mecánicamente- Eh...

-Aún hay tiempo de alcanzar a Lavi y Kanda

-Pero...- ríe nervioso- Allen-kun...

Segundos después, Lavi y Lenalee se despiden de Reever casi a punto de llorar por sus desgracias, mientras Allen sostenía sobre su cabeza una bolsa de hielo y Kanda se impacientaba como acostumbrado

-Komui nii-san- A lo bajito decía la china acallando las lágrimas de desgracia

-Maldito Komui...- Musitaba el pelirrojo con una sonrisa triste y ríos de lágrimas bajo sus ojos, Kanda los estaba arrastrando ya dentro del arca muy cabreado

-Au... ay... todavía me duele...- Komui entraba a la habitación con las manos en la espalda- Y no alcancé a despedir a mi Lenalee, debió de haberse ido muy cansadita por todo su esfuerzo en la anterior misión TT-TT

-Supervisor- Reever encabezaba a los científicos zombies que de la nada sacaron anormales pilas de papeles

-Los papeles- Al unísono toda la sección científica y con el habladito aterrador

CONTINUARA...

Achever nwn, mil gracias **Shiji** por leer el primer capi, espero que pronto coja forma el fic n_nUUU acá está el capi, mejor tarde que nunca, ¬ ¬UU creo que estaba muy des inspirada, pero ya no podía dormir por el hecho de saber que me retrasaría en actualizar los fics ;-;... naah, miento n_n La verdad, duermo una hora en la noche y once en el día, sin embargo estoy muy temprano en el ciber, y acá lo estoy ahora para dejar el capi, ¬ ¬ Algún día mi fobia a escribir Lemon se esfumara (Porque desgraciadamente soy de pensamiento enfermizo y solo me cabe en la cabeza como masacrar gente n_n) y haré que Allen torture a Lavi, Dewa Matta


End file.
